


Not exactly what I expected

by Cum_monkey



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, probably bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_monkey/pseuds/Cum_monkey
Summary: Carlos Olivera and Leon Kennedy have known eachother for awhile now and after they started dating things get lots saucier
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Leon S. Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy/Carlos Oliveira
Kudos: 20





	Not exactly what I expected

After about a month’s time of Carlos flirting with Leon while it all goes straight over his head the two finally started dating and living together.

Carlos and Leon were just lying together in bed when Carlos’s adventurous starting rubbing Leon in his best places.

“N-not right now” Leon stammered out despite his body clearly saying different. The rubbing slowly turned into jerking and Leon almost immediately starting moaning.

The two knew exactly what to do in that moment as Leon went to reach for a condom and lube while Carlos waited patiently before getting up himself.

“Huh” Leon was utterly confused himself right before Carlos pinned him against the wall and said “Let’s do it bareback tonight” Leon quickly blushed and complied.

After some preparation Leon could feel Carlo’s warm tip hardly inside him as he was stood up leaning against the wall “If you’re already like this how’re you gonna take the full thing?” Carlos joked clearly at Leon’s expense

As he got further and deeper into Leon the couple’s breath got more and more heavy while Carlos put two of his fingers into Leon’s mouth as he started to go faster and rougher. Both groaning and mumbling in pure pleasure.

Carlos wrapped his other hand around Leon’s waist and guided it back and forth to go even rougher leaving Leon in near perfect bliss.

Carlos took his fingers out of Leon’s mouth and stuck them around Leon’s cock as he stroked it vigorously before Leon warned “f-fuck I think I’m about e-explode” Carlos ignored his warning and kept stroking until Leon released all over the wall 

Despite Leon making a mess of himself all over Carlos was still going strong deep inside of Leon while Leon was having the high of his life before Carlos without warning shot his juice into Leon and Leon squirmed endlessly because despite the fact Carlos was wearing protection he could still feel the burning liquid inside him

About a week later late into the night Carlos was watching TV and laying on the couch before Leon walked into the room about to ask why all of his underwear was replaced with Jock Straps but a sudden urge overcame him and he placed himself right on his lovers hips

“That’s surprisingly frisky of you Leon” as he put his hands on Leon’s hips feeling his cock grow in size 

As Carlos was about to get up to grab the condoms and lube Leon stopped him almost immediately when questioned about he said “I-i already prepared myself” Carlos replied hesitantly “And about the condoms” Leon looked away with a deep heavy blush surrounding him before he could finally mutter out the words “I want to try it raw” Carlos had a grin grow rapidly across his face pulling off his and Leon’s clothes.

They were starting in Reverse Cowgirl Position with Carlos completely stationary except for a spank or two while Leon was moving his hips doing all of the work feeling much better without the plastic and silicon between the two for once 

After a short while Carlos decided to do some hip work to making them both feel oh so much better 

Not shortly after Leon was moaning increasingly loud as he looked like he was about to cum just from riding and Carlos wasn’t going to stop him before Leon was shooting everywhere

Carlos teased him before Leon stuttered out “shut up” and Carlos smiled and he got rougher with Leon still moaning 

Soon enough Charles couldn’t take how cute Leon was acting and came inside him giving Leon his first anal creampie and also a fair bit of pain but the pain was ignored for the euphoria he felt

And to end it off they huddled together and fell asleep in each other’s arms


End file.
